An automated telephone answering system (“TAS”) may be used to provide user-specific and other information from a computer database. A caller may need to navigate the menu of an automated telephone answering system in order to obtain such information. Such navigation may require listening and responding to a variety of menu prompts in order to obtain the desired information. If the caller desires to obtain such information from time to time, the caller must call the answering system in each case, thus consuming valuable time. There exists a need for a substantially automated method and apparatus for calling, navigating and retrieving information from an automated telephone answering system.